Lady Roxanne
by JayeRyane
Summary: Lady Roxanne, The Pirate Wench, With A Tongue As Fierce As Her Cutlass
1. Prologue

  CLASH!

  "Come on now, give me a challenge!" Roxanne pleaded, and swung the cutlass forward. 

  CLANG! CLASH!

  "Watch your footwork!" William Turner shouted back at her.

  "I should say you should watch yours." She smiled and dove the blade towards his feet.

  Will jumped and let Roxanne swing into dead air. Roxanne brought the blade up in the air, and it clashed into Will's with sparks flying in all directions. He pressed down against her sword and it came within inches of her face, Roxanne could feel the heat from the blades. She heaved the blade forward with all the strength she could gather and pushed Will off balance. He landed with a soft THUD on the ground. Roxanne pointed the tip of the blade at Will's chest.

  "Avast! I see I've finally bested ye!" Roxanne drawled out her most piratesqe accent.

  Will shook his head, only to feel the back of it wet. He turned to his right, seeing the donkey that was no longer turning the wheel, was now spiting at him.

  "Everyone's a critic." He shook his head once more, spitting right back at the donkey.

  Roxanne laughed and stepped back, lying the sword down on the crafter's table. She sighed softly, eying the beautiful blades set on the wall.

  "Alright, Alright! I was going to save this for a special occasion . . . but seeing as you have finally bested me," Will stood up and went over to his workbench.

  "What are you getting at William Turner?" Roxanne walked slowly behind him.

  Will turned to face her and held out a long, wooden box . . .


	2. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Roxanne Cavarnnair traced her hands over the delicate engravings on the box, before setting it down on her bed. She opened the lid and took out, in her own opinion, what was the most beautiful sword in the entire world. The blade was light, but strong, very simple to wield, and the engravings on the hilt, nothing short of beautiful. There were Celtic designs scrawled into the deep emerald metal. How William had gotten it to shine so green, she could never guess, but she was grateful he had. Roxanne set the cutlass back in its case and closed the lid, sliding the box carefully underneath her bed. She then ventured over to her mirror, and sat down in front of it. Roxanne stared into her reflection carefully, not at all sure what she was looking at. She touched her untamed locks, which hung to her waist and burned a fiery red. She then found herself peering into her own eyes, which upon her realization, startled her. She had her father's eyes; she knew that, they were a blazing hazel. The bright emerald green made her seem to be possessed of a madman in the moonlight, and the contrast of her deep brown made it seem as if her eyes were swimming in rum.

_  *I wonder what it would be, if I were normal?*_

  Roxanne sat there, staring down at her clothes. She wore her father's old boots, his white shirt, a vest, and his slacks, rolled up to meet the boots; all of which he could no longer wear. She was lucky her father was so understanding, he had long since given up on trying to fit her into women's clothing, she just wouldn't stand for it, and knew she would rather wear his old garb than buy her own.

  *_Why go out and waste money on stuffy new clothing when I could wear father's old clothes? Besides, these have more character anyways.*_

She glanced over at her bed, another of her father's garments laid strewn across her bedding, an old and worn green jacket, which came to her knees, and a tattered three corner hat. She wouldn't touch the dresses the women wore today; they were too confining and wouldn't slip over her hips even if she liked them. The only thing Roxanne wore that resembled women's attire was the necklace that once belonged to her mother. It was a gold locket that she would rather die before losing.

  *_If mother were still alive, would I act and dress like this?*_

  Roxanne sighed and brought a brush to her hair, going through her tresses carefully. Roxanne's mother died when Roxanne was only 13, now, at 25, it seemed she had all but forgotten what it was to be a lady. The only thing, aside from her locket, that kept Roxanne remembering her mother was her hair and build. Her mother was a strong Irish woman, and passed her height and red hair to her daughter. Roxanne sighed, and stood up. She was bored of just sitting around, staring at herself. That was for the wives of noblemen to do. She strode over to her bed and pulled out the box from under it, taking out the cutlass carefully. Roxanne then picked up a sheath she neglected to see and tied it to her waist. She then slid the blade into its casing and slipped the empty box back under her bed. She slipped on her jacket, tied a green scarf around her head, and stood at her mirror. Roxanne was nearly out the door when she remembered something.

  *_Hmm . . . I think I can manage holding it now.*_

  Roxanne opened up her wardrobe and bent down, rummaging through until she found her treasure. Roxanne pulled out a small box and set it on her bed. She opened the lid and pulled out a pistol.

  *_Good, father hasn't found it yet then.*_

  Dueling lessons were one thing, and convincing her father to let her keep the cutlass would be a challenge, but if he knew she had a loaded pistol in her possession, she would surely be punished severely. She pulled out the holster and tied it tightly to the back of the sash that held her cutlass; she then slid the pistol into the holster. She walked about her room, making sure she had freedom of movement. Satisfied, Roxanne grabbed her hat and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter, much longer than the other two, seeing as how it gets a bit more into the story in this chapter...I was only just introducing Roxanne previously...thanks for your reviews, and keep them coming, the more constructive criticism I get, the faster I may write, heh heh...

  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
 

"Savvy?" – speaking  

*_Savvy?*_ – thinking

  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
 

  Roxanne stepped out into the warm sun. She stood there a moment and breathed in the fresh air. She strode down the street in the direction of her father's shop. A few steps before the door, she check to make sure the holster was out of sight. Appeased that it was well hidden, she walked into the shop.

  "Well 'ello shop keep! 'ow's business?" She grinned, leaning against the counter.

  "Not as good as I'd 'oped but I get by," her father drawled to her, then turning around to see who was addressing him, "Roxanne, my lovely! Why, don't you look all decked out. Where are you off to?"

  Roxanne's father may not have been the richest Merchantman in Port Royale, but he made a fair living for the both of them, selling whatever he could to the public. Will was kind enough to send in a few swords a month, which went for quite a few shillings. Roxanne was very grateful, as was her father.

  "I'm off to see Will and his fiancée, Elizabeth. Then I'm off for a night on the town. But not worry father, I've left supper for you, and I won't be out too long." Roxanne smiled, and set her head on her hands, staring up at her father.

  "Alright Rox my dear, you go and have fun, but do come home in one peace," he laughed as she grinned and bounded out the door, "and try to stay sober!"

  Roxanne laughed as she caught the last of what he had said.

  *_Sober? Oh father, I wouldn't dream of it . . .*_

  She giggled and set off down to The Turner residence. Roxanne shook her head as a trio of women walked past, and made quiet jeered remarks about her clothing.

  *_I pity them; all stuffed up in 17 layers of ruffles and lace, the poor girls*_

  Roxanne tipped her hat at the ladies and plodded on. Coming up to the door, Roxanne again checked that her pistol was well hidden; she knew that Elizabeth would go on a tirade if she knew she had it.

  *_Just like father . . .*_

  Roxanne laughed to herself and rapped on the door. She waited a few moments, and then hit the door again, harder. The silence was slowly aggravating Roxanne so she pounded the door with her fist, "**Will! Are you bloody well in there?!**"

  She heard footsteps, and a rustle of clothing. Roxanne had to stifle a laugh, when the door opened revealing a half naked William Turner.

  "Have I interrupted somethin' luv?" she couldn't hold it in any longer, she bust out in a fit of laugher and held the door frame for support of her shaking knees.

  "Oh shut up and get in here." Will pulled her forcefully into her house.

  "William Turner! Not that I'm not flattered, but you're engaged!" she mocked, and collapsed into a chair, laughing harder this time.

  "He is indeed." 

  Elizabeth Swann walked out into the room and draped an arm around Will.

  "Hope I didn't intrude on anything Liz." Roxanne grinned and set her feet up on the table.

  Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

  "So, when are we getting' the festivities on the go?" Roxanne asked, spocking an eyebrow in Will's direction.

  Elizabeth poked Will in the side and glared at Roxanne's feet. 

  "Oh, sorry Liz," Roxanne dropped her feet to the floor with a resounding CLUNK, "Force of habit."

  "Indeed, well we should be on our way," Elizabeth started.

  "But Jack hasn't arrived yet." Will said.

  "Have you ever known Jack Sparrow to be reliant, he's probably off in some drunken stupor somewhere, not even thinking of where he should be," Elizabeth shook her head, and step away from Will, "Now if you don't mind em, I'll be just upstairs finishing getting myself ready."

  She walked up her staircase and disappeared onto the top floor.

  "Bit moody that one eh? How can you stand her?" Roxanne laughed, "Pity we won't be seeing the Captain tonight, I was hoping to put a face to the stories, seeing as how I didn't get in on your lovely adventure the first time."

  Will held his hands up in defense, "Hold on now, it wasn't my choice of who to bring, we just set off, I didn't even think of you."

  "Oh, don't I feel loved William dear." Roxanne pouted slightly, and hung her head.

  Will has about to reply, when he heard a loud THUD, and something hitting the front door.

  "Will! What was that?!" Elizabeth yelled down, in a panicked voice.

  "I'm not sure, I'll go check." Will called back up to her.

  He went over to the door, and jerked it open to reveal a very drunk Jack Sparrow slumped over on his doorstep.

  "Oh for god sakes!" Will cried, and began pulling him inside before anyone on the streets noticed.

  Will slammed the door closed and hauled Jack into the living room, tossing him, quite callously, at Roxanne's feet.

  "And what do we have here?" Roxanne asked.

  "That," Will exclaimed, "Would be Captain Jack Sparrow."

  "Ah, I should have suspected." Roxanne snorted.

  "Will? Is everything alright down there?" Elizabeth called.

  "Just fine Elizabeth," Will glared down at Jack, and mumbled "Save for Jack's arrival."

  "Good. Will, would please come upstairs and help me with this dreadful corset!" Elizabeth cried, in a very frustrated manner.

  "I shall be right be up darling," Will shouted to her, "Mind watching him?"

  "Not a' tall William. Go help lovely Liz." Roxanne smiled and set her feet up on the table once Will was out of sight.

  She began singing softly to herself:

"_~Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.   
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,   
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.   
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.   
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
We're devils and black sheep. . ._"

  "And really bad eggs."

  Roxanne jumped in her seat at the sudden duet.

  "Oh come on now luv, don't stop on account o' me." Roxanne stared down at the now grinning drunk.

  "Ah! Come to grace us with your consciousness, have you now Captain Sparrow?" Roxanne grinned and removed her feet from the table, allowing Jack room to stand up.

  "Aye," he grunted, stretching a bit, "Now, if you'll kindly tell me where I am luv…"

  Jack grinned and dropped down onto the sofa, resting his feet up on the table.

  "Why, you mean you don't know? So the stories are true then, "Jack Sparrow, 'e's got more rum in his vein's than blood"." Roxanne recited, mimicking a high British accent.

  "Good to see you're up, have a good rest?" Will spoke, standing at the doorway, with Elizabeth right next to him.

  "Ah William, got to see you mate, I see you've picked up a few new friends since we last saw each other. You choose well." Jack stood and winked at Roxanne.

  "Actually, I'm an old friend. Known Will most of my life." Roxanne told Jack, with an air of slight monotone.

  "Ah, then Will's been hiding you away," Jack grins over at Will, who, at the moment, is giving him daggers, "So luv, do you 'appen to have a name?"

  Roxanne stood up, "My name is Roxanne Cavarnnair. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

  She took off her hat and bowed to Jack. Jack watched the blazing red hair billow out from under her hat.

  "No luv, the pleasure is all mine." Jack stepped forward and took her hand in his, kissing it softly.

  He took a lock of her hair in his hand, and said, "That's quite the mess of hair you got there luv."

  Roxanne narrowed her eyes at Jack, and pulled her hair from his hand, "I do not recall giving you permission to touch my hair Mr. Sparrow, so I would appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself."

  "Hmmm . . . you got quite the spice there luv, I see now it be yer spirit what turned your hair to fire. 'An call me Jack luv." Jack laughed, his words slurring ever so slightly together.

_  *This man may very well be the most aggravating person I have ever laid eyes on, though, I do quite enjoy what my eyes see, even if he is drunk off of his arse*_

  Roxanne chuckled to herself.

  "You've yet to see the **_best_** . . . **_luv_**." Roxanne jeered, emphasizing her last words.


	4. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Savvy?" – speaking  

*_Savvy?*_ – thinking

  
---------------------------------------------------------------

  "Well," Jack smiled wickedly, adjusting his hat, "I think it time we get out on the town."

  "Don't you think you've been out long enough Jack?" Elizabeth sniffed the air, no doubt smelling the strong aroma of rum coming from Jack, "Don't you want to rest a bit?"

  "I should say not. I've 'ardly 'ad my fill of enjoyment tonight." Jack told her, a bit taken aback that she should think otherwise.

  "No, I do believe that Elizabeth is right Jack. Why, it's a wonder that you haven't been spotted yet, in your condition and all," Will shook his head, "The Commodore would love to get his hands on you, and at the present time, I don't believe you could put up much of a fight."

  "What are you saying Will? My drinking has nothing to do with how I handle myself." Jack moved his arms about in an annoyed fashion as he stated himself, causing him to losing his balance and topple over, landing, once again, at Roxanne's feet.

  "Not that you don't make a glorious spectacle of yourself Jack, I must agree with Elizabeth and Will," Roxanne smiled, setting her feet atop Jack's crouched body, "but you're most welcome to stay as my personal footstool."

  "You mean you're not going to accompany us?" Will asked earnestly.

  "Someone's got to stay and baby-sit this one, who knows what he could get up to." Roxanne wagged her finger at Jack.

  Jack huffed, knocked her feet off, and staggered to his feet.

  "Well, if you're sure . . ." Elizabeth slid her cloak on over her dress, "Come on then Will."

  "One moment," Will step over to Jack, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bottle of Rum and slipping the rum into his jacket pocket, "Don't want to take any chances, now do we?"

  *_Now that's a bit harsh, tsk tsk Will, You don't take away someone's favorite toy._*

  "Thas' me rum! Give it back!" Jack cried, reaching out, quite unsuccessfully, for the bottle.

  "When we get back, if you've been good." Will grinned, as if he were talking to a child.

  "Well, you two have fun! Tell me **all** about it when you get back." Roxanne stood and gave Elizabeth a strong hug.

  "We shall." Elizabeth smiled, and walked out onto the doorstep.

  "Now don't get into trouble." Roxanne grinned and pulled Will into a hug as well.

  "We won't." Will laughed and closed the door behind him.

  Roxanne turned to see Jack eying her with quite interest.

  "What?" she asked innocently.

  Jack walked, well, more he swayed, over to her, "I saw that luv, and I must say . . . you do very nice work." 

  Roxanne giggled.

  *_He has quite the eye, I can at least give him that._*

  "Well, just because we're stuck in here . . . it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun of our own." She smiled, swaying the bottle of rum in her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know, I know, short chapter . . . but I wanted to give more suspense that way. Plus, I'd like some of your input on how you think the story could go on, I'll take that into consideration when I write the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Savvy?" – speaking  

*_Savvy?*_ – thinking

  
---------------------------------------------------------------

  After a few hours passed by, the two were rightfully smashed full of Rum. Roxanne had taken off her hat, coat and her belt, because it had been itching her terribly, god only knows why. Jack had his coat strewn over the side of the couch and was fingering the near empty bottle.

  "I must 'and it to you luv, you can 'old your liquor with the best of 'em," Jack grinned sloppily, "But I must ask, is it yours, or me eyes that are bobbin' around in delicious rum righ' about now?"

  Roxanne touched her face and grinned, "I know mine are, but I wouldn't put it past yours to be either."

  Jack's eyes began wandering around the room, before he set his gaze settle on Roxanne's holster, "Now, what's a respectable lass like yourself, doin' with such a large pistol?"

  She raised an eyebrow at Jack's comment; "A girl needs to be able to protect herself, now doesn't she?"

  "You're not fixin' yourself to become a pirate now are you?" Jack slid his body closer to Roxanne, grinning wildly.

  "Perhaps, if the opportunity arises. But it isn't a need. I'm quite happy here in Port Royale . . . but, I can't say that the water doesn't look terribly inviting. Maybe someday, I might find myself aboard a ship." Roxanne let her head fall back against the cushions, and she released a heavy sigh.

  "Aye. I know what ye mean. The Black Pearl is freedom. I can't live unless I'm behind the helm. It's me life. It be a good life," Jack smiled softly, and let his hand trail over to her hair, curling a strand around his finger, "Oh, sorry, I f'got I nay have ye permission."

  Jack pulled his hand away and grinned at her. Roxanne tilted her head slightly, "But, if you ask nicely, I just may give it to you."

  Jack licked his lips and straighten up in his seat, "Roxanne luv, it would do me the greatest of pleasures, if you would allow me to be able to touch your blazin' hair."

  Roxanne leaned into Jack, smiled ever so sweetly, and touched her lips to his ear, whispering softly, "No."

  "Wha'?!" Jack yelped.

  "I said maybe." Roxanne grinned and snatched the rum from Jack's hand, dripping the last drops down her throat.

  Jack pouted at the loss of his rum, but then smiled, "At least I got ye to touch me skin with ye delicious lips luv."

  Roxanne opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find the right words. Instead, she decided on a small scowl.

  "Oh? Ye sad the rum's gone too?" Jack trailed his arm over the back of the couch.

  "Terribly." Roxanne spit out, with the heaviest of sarcasm.

  "Now, no need of ye to get yer pretty lips twisted up like that. I can think of far better way to use 'em." Jack snaked one arm around her waist, and let the other one stroke her neck.

  *_What, in god's name, does he think he's doing?!_*

  Roxanne pushed off from Jack and stood up a bit shakily, and pointed an accusing finger at him, "Now see here Sparrow! Just because I've had a few drinks with you tonight, doesn't give you the right to take advantage of my condition!"

  "Oh I wouldn't dream of it luv," Jack smiled and stood as well, and grabbed a hold of her wrist, lowering it down to her side, then stroking his thumb over her jaw line, "Now, if it were mutual, that'd be another story."

  Her eyes widened at his words. She lifted her hand and gave him a right slap across the face. Jack's head twisted back.

  "I'm not sure I deserved that." He rubbed the side of his face.

  "Well think again Sparrow!" Roxanne hurled her palm towards his face again.

  This time, however, Jack had been expecting it. He grabbed her wrist tightly in his right hand, "Cont'ry to what stories Will may have told ye, I do not enjoy 'avin bloody red marks on me face! Savvy?"

  "So now you're lumping me in with the tawdry whores you've had in Tortuga?! I won't stand here and let you insult me like this any further!" Roxanne pulled her arm free and flung the front door open, only to horribly startle Will and Elizabeth.

  "Sorry." Roxanne said harshly, stepping off, and striding down the street quickly.

  The couple stepped, astonished, into the house, to see a fuming, and not to mention, horribly drunk, Jack Sparrow.

  "What did you do to her?!" Elizabeth cried.

  "I did nothin' to 'er! I swear!" Jack held his hands up in defense.

  Will's eyes lit up in a fiery rage as he saw her clothes strewn over the room, and then seeing the empty bottle of rum. He felt his now empty pocket, "You bloody bastard! I don't know how you got the rum back, but if you got Roxanne drunk, and then bloody tried to have your way with her, I'll . . . I'll kill you!"

  "Now 'old yer 'orses there Will! Roxanne there was the one who got the rum back, and she drank it of 'er own accord. 'An if yer accusin' me of tryin' to force me self on the lass . . ." Jack reached for his sword.

  "Now stop it! Both of you!" Elizabeth cried.

  Both men looked over at the shaken woman. Will strode back to her side.

  "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her shaking body.

  "Roxanne . . . she's gone, you know what it's like on these streets at night. She'll be in a mess of trouble. We need to find her!" she cried, bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose, crying not to let tears flow.

  Will held Elizabeth to him protectively, "Elizabeth, Roxanne will be fine, she has the cutlass I gave her, and I think I saw a glint of a pistol hiding in her sash, she knows how to handle herself."

  Jack's eyes widened, and then darted over to her forgotten sash, the hilt gleaming in the light.

  "Bloody 'ell!" Jack scrambled for his coat, and before Will or Elizabeth could object, he was out the front door.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally a long chapter . . . It's to tied you over for a week, yes I'm going away today, and no, you can't stop me! I'll try to update quickly when I get back. Savvy?

  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
 

"Savvy?" – speaking  

*_Savvy?*_ – thinking

  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Roxanne backed up slowly against the decaying brick wall.

*_Dammit! Why did Sparrow have to hurt my good arm so much! Now I can't even keep him off long enough to get someone's help!_*

The stench of the disgusting man was enough to send her retching, but with her arms pinned behind her, and one massive hand clamped over her mouth, she couldn't do much, other than pray.

"Don' ye worry lass," he said with a gruff tone, gripping her hair in his free hand, "It'll be over soon."

He laughed drunkenly, and pulled Roxanne's face close by her hair. He forced his tongue between her tight lips and let his hand roam down over her shirt, ripping the buttons off, and tearing the fabric.

"Mmmm . . . you've got quite the goods there my lovely," the man said, taking his lips off of her to survey his "catch", "Mmmm . . . I've outdone myself this time."

  *_Oh god, please no, I can't believe this is how I'm going to die . . ._*

  The hairy oaf pressed himself against her, his eyes wild with hunger. Roxanne couldn't take anymore, she didn't care what happened, she needed to scream. Roxanne bit down on his hand as hard as she could, and felt the glorious accomplishment of fresh blood. The oaf cried out and pulled back his hand. She took her chance, "**HELP!! SOMEONE BLOODY WELL HELP ME!!!**"

  "**You ruddy little bitch!**" he spit at her, and smacked her across the face, sending her flying into a heap against the wall, where she got a lovely little gash on her left arm.

  *_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die . . ._*

  He pulled her up by her hair. Roxanne let out a shrill cry from the pain. Her attacker was about to hit her again, when she felt her body hit the ground, and her vision went to black.

  When Roxanne woke up, she felt strong arms around her, and she tensed up, frightened that the oaf still had her.

  "Calm down luv, yer alrigh' now." She knew that voice . . .

  "J-Jack?" she sputtered, letting her eyes focus in on his face.

  "Thas' **Captain** Jack." He grinned down at her, and continued to walk.

  "What . . . happened?" she asked softly.

  "Some bloke was tryin' to get the best o' ye. Lucky thing ye can yell so loud, I nearly passed by lookin' fer ya." Jack looked down at her and winked.

  "You . . . were looking for me?" Roxanne asked, a bit admonished.

  "O' course! Ye left yer effects at Will's, it bein' me fault an' all, an' I wasn't gonna let ye get hurt cuz o' me." Jack tightened his grip around her body.

  It was then that Roxanne felt something else covering her body. She looked down to see that Jack had placed his jacket on her.

  "Why is it, that I am wearing your jacket?" she asked, tugging at the material.

  *_Hmmm, much softer than I thought it would be_*

  Jack raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Well, I saw that yer shirt 'ad been . . . tampered wit', an' I figured, that'd ye would be mighty cold, so I lent ye me jacket." 

  Suddenly, Roxanne felt horrible about yelling at Jack, him having just saved her life and all.

  "Thank you Jack." She said softly.

  "T'wasn't nothin' luv, it's jus' me jacket." He grinned madly. 

  *_You're not going to make this easy, are you Jack?_*

  Roxanne sighed.

  "No, I mean . . . you saved my life. I am forever in your debt for that. Thank you . . . Captain Jack Sparrow," After a moments hesitation, Roxanne leaned up, and gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek she slapped him on, "And I'm sorry I hit you."

  Jack, a bit surprised at her actions, stopped walking, "Well, thas' the first time anyone ever apologized fer hittin' me."

  Jack grinned down at her and winked. Roxanne felt her face flush a bit.

  *_Damn, I shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to be red faced, and he'll take it the wrong way. I hope it's too dark for him to see_*

  Roxanne lowered her head to cover her face and wrapped her arms around herself. Her hand pressed down against the wound on her arm. She cried out at the touch and shuddered a bit.

  "Don' worry luv, it's not that bad, an' we're almost t' Will's now." Jack began walking, more briskly.

  He hurried up the steps at Will's and kicked at the door, he had no hands to open it. Will opened the door, first relieved to see them, then terribly worried at Roxanne's condition.

  "Wha . . . what happened to her?" Will closed the door behind them, and stared at Roxanne, who's eyes were closed tightly, trying to keep the pain away.

  "Listen mate, there's no time to be talkin' righ' now, jus' lead me up to a room where I can lay 'er down an' have a proper look at 'er." Jack said forcefully.

  Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, "What do you mean **you're** going to take a look at her? You don't think I'm going to . . ."

  "Will!" Elizabeth cried, flying from the other room.

  "Here. I'll take you up to one of the rooms," Elizabeth said kindly, then turned to Will scowling, and pointed a finger at him, "You, go sit down, and try not to do something stupid."

  Will grumbled a bit, then disappeared into the other room. Jack grinned at that, then began following Elizabeth up the stairs, making sure to be holding onto Roxanne tightly enough. Elizabeth showed Jack to one of the guest rooms, where he laid Roxanne down on the plush comforter.

  "Is there anything you need Jack?" Elizabeth asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

  "Indeed, ye can get me a basin a' water, a cloth, a bandage, an' one of will's shirts fer 'er to change into, if ye can find one." Jack told her hastily, before kneeling down by the bed, "Oh, an' a bottle o' rum."

  Elizabeth nodded, and, picking up her skirt, ran back down the stairs carefully.

  Jack set his hand over Roxanne's forehead, brushing back stray hair, "Luv, can ye hear me?"

  "Mmmm . . . yes Jack, I can." Roxanne told to him, not bothering to open her eyes.

  "Listen luv, you've got to sit up. I've got to get me coat off so I can tend to yer arm." Jack slid his arm under her back and lifted her up.

 As his hand went to remove the jacket, Roxanne remembered, "B-but Jack, my shirt, I-it's . . ."

  "Nothin' I haven't seen luv," he grinned, but then saw her eyes seemed a bit frightened, "But if ye'd rather wait fer Elizabeth . . ."

  "No, no, you're right, I'm being prudish, I need my arm looked at." Roxanne smiled gingerly, and took her hand away from the jacket.

  Jack stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for her to change her mind. When she didn't say anything to him, he began removing the jacket; he slipped it off her left arm quickly, and then slowly pulled the sleeved away from her right arm, not so hard as to graze the cut. When the jacket was free, he tossed it to the ground. When Jack turned back to Roxanne, he stared at her for a moment, which made her flushed fiercely. Jack grinned a bit, "Sorry luv, it's in me nature to stare at pretty lass's."

  Roxanne's face reddened even more at that moment, and she scowled at him for making her blush.

  *_It's like he doesn't have a care at all, like nothing bothers him . . . well, he did seem pretty bothered when I was huddle up against him, in pain . . . but it was dark, I must have just seen it wrong._*

  Jack saw her face and figured he should stop teasing her, also, he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and by the sound of them, he knew he didn't want to be caught in that position if it were Will. Jack laid her back down against the bed and began tearing the rest of the fabric, "No sense in savin' it now."

  He pulled the sleeve free from her arm and tossed the shambled fabric next to his jacket. As he knelt over her, to get a better look at her arm, Jack heard the door open, and he had to grin at the fact that Elizabeth was scolding Will so harshly. He turned and saw that she had found everything he'd asked for, including the rum, "Ah good, ye found it alright then?"

  "Yes, it took me a bit to find some rum," Elizabeth shook her head at Jack, before elbowing Will in the ribs, causing him to spill some water onto the floor, "But here's everything you'll need."

  Elizabeth set her things down on the bed, and Will grumbled his way over to Jack and set down the basin, "If you even so much as touch . . ."

  "Will!" Elizabeth called to him from the stairs.

  Will just grumbled and left the room. Jack chuckled to himself, "Ye gotta 'and it to Elizabeth, she really knows 'ow to 'andle that boy."

  Roxanne nodded slowly. Jack set his eyes on the task ahead of him. He picked up the cloth and dipped it in the water, cleaning up the blood on her arm. Jack then grabbed the rum, and after taking a quick swig for himself, he poured a bit on one side of the cloth, then laid it on her cut. Roxanne clenched her teeth together, and made a sort of a painful hissing noise.

  "Easy there luv, this'll just kill any chance of infection ye may 'ave gotten." Jack held her down with his free hand.

  After he lifted the cloth, Jack began dressing the wound with the bandage. He tied it off, and then picked up the clean shirt and used his other arm, to pull Roxanne into a sitting position, "You know luv, it'd be an 'ell of a lot easier if ye'd help me, just a bit even."

  "Sorry, I'm just very, very tired." Roxanne opened her eyes halfway and blinked a little.

  Jack just shook his head and slipped the shirt onto her arms, and buttoned it up for her, lying her back down on the bed, "Now, ye be getting' some rest. Elizabeth'll check on ye later."

  As he stood to leave, Jack could have sworn he heard her mumble, "Why can't you Jack?"

  He chose to ignore that delicious invitation, and closed the door behind him. He descended down the stairs and into the living room, to find a very distraught Elizabeth and Will.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short . . . but after being at my grandmother's and away from a computer for a week . . . this is all I could come up with last night. Enjoy!

  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
 

"Savvy?" – speaking  

*_Savvy?*_ – thinking

  
---------------------------------------------------------------

  "Will, will you stop pacing like that! Roxanne will be fine." Elizabeth's eyes followed Will back and forth across the room.

  "Well, what else am I supposed to do? You won't let me go upstairs!" Will turned sharply to face her.

  "I won't let you upstairs because you can't control your temper!" she snapped back at him, rising from her chair.

  Jack cleared his throat rather loudly, "Excusin' meself, sorry to interrupt the 'appy couple."

  "Jack!" Elizabeth rushed over to him, "How is Roxanne? Is she doing alright?"

  "Aye, she'll be fine, with a bit o' rest an' all." Jack grinned at Elizabeth before looking over at Will, "An' how ye be doin' mate?"

  "How am I?! How do you think I am??!!" Will's eyes were set a blaze at Jack.

  "Well, ye seem a bit in a tiff." Jack mused, quite pleased to see the unich showing off a bit of red.

  "Don't you just stand there you bloody pirate bastard! You know very well that is it **your** fault that she is up in that bed! **You** drove her out of this house! **You** got her drunk! **You **did **god knows what **to her! **Don't you realize what you've done?!**" with every accusation, Will took one step forward, until he was squared with Jack.

  "Aye, I do know wha' I've done, an' fer that I'm sorry . . . but I won't stand 'ere an' let ye run me name in th' mud! An' ye don't know th' entire account of th' story!" Jack countered his words back.

  "Then enlighten us! Tell us what it is that happened." Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, and crossed his arms over his chest.

  "It t'aint be me place to tell wha' 'appened to Roxanne with out 'er sayin'." Jack said, shaking his head.

  Will shot his hand out at Jack, "That's it Sparrow! I've had enough of your excuses! You've . . ."

  Will stopped talking as he heard the floorboards on the stairwell creak under someone's weight. They all looked over to see Roxanne make her way down the stairs slowly.

  "I heard a lot of yelling, is everything alright?" she asked, leaning against the banister.

  "Luv, ye shouldn't be out o' bed. Ye be needin' yer rest." Jack strode over to her side, and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

  Will's face flared up in anger, "You, you, you . . ."

  Elizabeth interjected, "Roxanne, we were just . . . discussing what had happened to you tonight, and Will was just a bit angry that Jack wouldn't tell us . . . would you be so kind?"

  Roxanne nodded slowly, and Jack helped her over to one of the chairs. Jack sat on the arm, much to Will's furry, and dismay.

  "Well, I won't bother with too many details, as it isn't really necessary for everything to be told for you to get the picture," Roxanne began slowly, trying to fraise her words right, "I was taken advantage of tonight . . ."

  "I knew it! You bloody bastard!" Will started to make his way over to Jack.

  Roxanne stood quickly and held her arms out at him, "No! No, Jack didn't . . . he saved my life," she looked over at Jack and gave him a small smile, "It was some drunken oaf who thought it would be fun to nearly kill me."

  Elizabeth stepped to Roxanne's side, "So, what you are saying is . . . Jack did not try to, well . . . to . . ."

  "No, he most certainly did not, I owe Jack my life, and I am in debt to him for that," Roxanne grinned, "Though, had I not taken the rum back, and had we not gotten so horrible drunk, all of this could have been avoided."

  "Aye, but ye 'ave to admit luv, it was quite a bit o' fun, eh?" Jack laughed, "But, righ' now, yer goin' back t' bed, no need of ye agrivatin' yer condition, a bit o' rest an' ye should be fine in th' morning'."

  Roxanne looked up at Jack, and nodded slowly. Elizabeth took her arm, "I'll help you back upstairs."

  They stepped slowly up each step slowly. Will listened for them to make it upstairs before he spoke, "Listen, Jack, I . . ."

  "No need t' say anythin' mate, now tha' ye know th' truth, thas all that matters." Jack grinned, dropping down in one of the chairs. The floor creaked slightly above them . . .


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Ahh . . . Finally another chapter, I'm due for one, do you not think? I love this one, It preludes to a lot in the story, which I've only just come up with the plot recently. Do you think me wicked? Lol, sorry, I had to quote my new 2nd favorite Depp movie, "Sleepy Hollow" . There is a line in this chpter that is also a line that Constable Crane utters, if you know it, tell me in your reviews! Well I've babbled too long. Enjoy the chapter!

  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
 

"Savvy?" – speaking  

*_Savvy?*_ – thinking

  
---------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth, how do you feel about Will?" Roxanne asked, once settled in the bed.

  Elizabeth stared at Roxanne for a moment, contemplating the question, 

"Well, I love Will with all of my heart."

  Elizabeth stared off at nothing in particular, smiling happily.

  "Yes, I know that . . . but, when . . . how did you know you cared about him?" Roxanne laid back against the pillows, and sighed quietly.

  "Well, I suppose I always knew, but when Will saved me from Barbossa . . . it's hard to deny your feelings when someone risks their own life, just to save yours," Elizabeth sat down at the bottom of the bed, seeing Roxanne's eyebrows furrow in deep thought, "Why do you ask?"

  Roxanne turned her head to meet Elizabeth's questioning eyes, and she stuttered a bit around the words, "Oh, well . . .I-I'm just wondering if I . . . if I'll ever have what you and Will have."

  *_Please don't inquire anymore than that Elizabeth . . ._*

  Elizabeth stared at her for a moment, before standing up from the bed. She straightened the wrinkles out of her dress and stepped to the door. She reached her arm out for the doorknob, but stopped and turned back to Roxanne, "Sometimes they're a little rough around the edges . . . but when you find a good man, keep a firm grasp on him, and don't let go until you know he's yours."

  Elizabeth smiled and opened the door, slipping out quietly, leaving Roxanne's mind racing.

  *_What did she mean by that? Is Elizabeth trying to insinuate something? If she means to think that I have . . ._*

  Roxanne's mind began to slow as the fog of sleep overcame her thoughts. She yawned softly and pulled the covers up to her chin, and let the pleasant feeling of the pillow touch her head, lulling her into a deep sleep.

                    ************************

  Elizabeth listened against the door, and hearing nothing, she smiled and turned, stepping down the stairs. Her boots touched the wood paneled floors, and she turned to the living room. Jack was lying back in the chair, his feet resting quite comfortably on her table, and his hat tipped over his head. Elizabeth scowled at his boots scuffing her table. She tiptoed over to the sofa, where Will was lying, his eyes closed, and a small smile lay delicately across his face. She kneeled down to him, and placed her lips on his. His eyes fluttered, and he smiled when he saw his beloved so close to him, "Mmmm . . . and what is the reason for such a lovely awakening?"

  "No reason in particular, you just looked so handsome lying here, I could hardly help myself." She smiled and trailed one hand along his cheek.

  Jack shifted in his seat and grunted sleepily, "Can ye take yer sickenin' love gushes elsewhere? All this excitement 'as got me needin' me rest, an I canne do tha' wit' ye jabberin' on."

  Elizabeth looked over at Jack and shook her head, whispering, "What she sees . . ."

  Will turned his head, "Hmm? Did you say something Elizabeth?"

  She stood up and took Will's hand, a sly glint in her eyes, "I do believe Mr. Sparrow to be right, we **should** go else where and let him rest."

  Will raised an eyebrow at her tone, and quickly rose from the sofa, taking her into his arms. He kissed her softly on the cheek, before leading her up the stairs. Jack grumbled, "Finally, I can be getting' some rest."

  He stretched a bit, and then slumped down in the chair.

                  ************************

  Roxanne shot upright in the bed, gasping for air, "Gah!"

  She shook her head, and then blinked several times, her mind trying to wrap around the dream she just woke from.

  *_God! What was I dreaming? All of that moaning, so many bright colors . . . and that smell! . . .*_

  "Not that it wasn't pleasant." Roxanne smiled to herself for a moment, before casting aside the covers, "I believe I'm fit enough for another day."

  She rotated her arm a few times, and satisfied that the pain had subsided mostly, she stood. Roxanne turned to the vanity she neglected to notice the night before. She stepped over to it, seeing a small tray and basin.

  *_Elizabeth must have brought these up whilst I was sleeping. I must remember to thank her._*

  She sat down at the vanity and picked up a small cloth and dipped it in the basin, and wringing it from all excess water. Roxanne stripped off her shirt and set it down on the bed. She then went about washing herself of the night sweat she had accumulated. She then picked up a small towel and dried herself, before buttoning up the shirt once more. Roxanne then noticed a small, delicate brush laid out on the tray. She picked it up and fingered the engravings, "_~E.S.~_. Must have been Elizabeth's at a time."

 She pulled off her scarf, and let her waves fall down her back. Roxanne then went through the tiring task of brushing through her dreaded locks. Though they were so painful to her to wash, brush, and dry, nothing in the world would make her cut them down. She stroked her hair.

  *_Just like mother's, that's what father would always say . . ._*

  Roxanne's eyes bulged and she brought a hand to her mouth, gasping, "Oh! Father!"

  She pulled her scarf back over her head, and hurriedly pulled her boots on. Roxanne stood brusquely, grabbed her waist sash, and tied it quickly around her waist. She stepped quickly to the door, almost not nearly having enough time to grab her coat and hat. She slipped them on half-way down the staircase, and had her hand on the doorknob, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "And where ye be goin' luv?"

  She turned abruptly to face a grinning Jack. He put his hands on his hips in mock anxiousness. She had to laugh at the way he stood, "I am going home. I scarcely remembered my father. He will be worried about his wits for me. I've never even told him where Will lives. He'll be livid."

  "Well then luv, I'll be seein' ye then." Jack lent down and kissed her hand in much the same manner he did when they met.

  His lips touching her soft flesh sent a soft chill up her arm. The feeling caused her to jerk her hand back from him. He straightened himself up and raised an eyebrow at her action. She stared into his eyes for a moment, before her nostrils flared at the familiar scent about him. Her eyes widened and, instinctively, she blushed furiously, for which she silently cursed herself.

  *_Dear god, what has become of me? I am not some fluttering butterfly of a governess . . ._*

  Roxanne turned her head and placed her hand on the doorknob, "I-I must go now. Good day Mr. Sparrow."

  She pulled the door open and nearly took her first step, when Jack's hand came in contact with the doorframe, blocking her way. Her eyes screamed of nervousness as his face came slowly towards her own. He slid his head beside hers; she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck.

  "Call me Jack . . . luv." He breathed with a torn restlessness, before pulling back with a quick wink.

  Jack pulled his arm away. Roxanne swallowed her nervous gasp, and feeling a familiar heat rising from her neck, she dashed quickly out the door. She could swear that she still felt his eyes on her, but when she dared look back, the door was closed.

  "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Roxanne hissed, catching the attention on a group of people, who chose to stare at her, "What are you looking at? **Bugger off!**"

  She cast aside her jacket on one side, and the hilt of her cutlass gleamed in the sunlight, dispersing the group quite hastily. Roxanne smiled at that, her thought's of the moments before, forgotten, now replaced by her anxious fear of having to deal with her father.

  *_Damn! Father is going to be so angry with me! He should be at the shop by now._*

  Roxanne started running brusquely towards her father's shop. She came to the door, and started to open it. Something blocked it from opening more than a few inches.

  "Father? Are you there? The door won't open any more!" Roxanne pushed on the door heavily, managing to give enough space for her to get through.

  She slipped into the shop, and was horrified at the sight. Everything was in an array. Shelves torn over, as was the one that blocked the door. Everything was broken, and the cash register was open and empty.

  "Father? Are you here? Please father! **Answer me!**" Roxanne screamed boldly, trying to walk through the mess.

  She stepped towards the counter, and found a nightmarish, and nauseating surprise for her, "**FATHER!**"

 She crumbled to her knees next to her father's body, a thin pool of blood pouring out around him, a small dagger stabbed into his chest. A note clung to the blade, and it took all of her strength to grab it, and to save herself from retching. She read over the words quickly, and nearly dropped it:

**  NEXT TIME, WE'LL BE AFTER MORE THAN JUST YOUR MONEY!**

  A small "P" was drawn at the bottom in her father's blood. Roxanne clutched at the paper and stood quickly, maneuvering to the door. She closed the door tightly, and tried to look as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

  *_The last thing I need is to attract attention . . . god, where am I to go now? I surely cannot go home . . ._*

  Her only other option dawned on her quickly, and she fought to fight back the tears as she ran back from where she had just came. As she made it up the steps, she banged against the door, the emotional pain overcame her, and she slumped to the ground, in a fit of tears.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N- I know, I know . . . Queen of short chapters . . . but it's more suspenseful this way! Tee Hee . . . plus, I have to go watch "From Hell" now, so I can't do anymore at the moment . . . Savvy? Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Will walked over to the door, "Why is it, no one knows how to knock properly anymore?"

  He pulled open the door, and saw Roxanne hunched over on his doorstep, sobbing and mumbling incoherently.

  "Roxanne! Are you alright? Come inside!" Will picked her up off of the ground, and pulled her inside as gently as he could.

  She chocked on her words as she spoke them, "Will . . . **father!** P-Pirates . . . **Help!**"

  Elizabeth rushed into the room at the sound of the ruckus, "Will, what in god's name is . . ." she saw Roxanne huddled against Will, "Roxanne! Good lord Will! What has happened?"

  Will shook his head, "That is what I'd like to know, but, she's so distraught, I cannot make out what she's saying."

  "I'll make some tea to calm her down," Elizabeth turned towards the kitchen, nearly knocking into Jack, "Pardon me Jack."

  Jack vaguely noticed Elizabeth; his eyes fixed on Roxanne's shaking body, he knelt down next to her, "Luv? What t'is it that's be ailin' ye?"

  Her response was only more pitiful sobs. Will gathered her in his arms and carried her to the sofa, where she laid, and sobbed softly into Will's chest. Elizabeth rushed back into the room, holding a cup of tea, "Here, Roxanne, drink this. It will calm you down."

  Will pushed her up slowly, and Elizabeth handed her the cup. Roxanne brought it shakily to her lips, and took a long sip. She sat a few moments, and took some deep breaths. Jack leant against the doorway of the living room, and watched the scene quietly.

  Will laid a hand on Roxanne's leg, "Alright, can you tell us what happened?"

  Roxanne nodded and sniffled back more tears.

  *_God woman! Be strong, father didn't raise you this way! . . . f-father . . ._*

  "F-father, he's, he's . . ." she thrust out the crumple paper on the table, and clutched onto her knees tightly, rocking back and forth slowly.

  Will reached out for the paper, but Jack beat him to it. His eyes scanned over the words, but what caught his interest the most, was the quickly drying "P" at the bottom. He looked from Roxanne to Will, to Elizabeth, and then his gaze set back on Roxanne. He dropped the paper back on the table in his haste to make his way over to her, "Luv, is wha' I'm readin', is yer fatha' . . ."

  His words trailed off when he saw more tears stinging her eyes, he knelt down next to her and said in a hushed voice, "Luv, yer not safe here."

  Elizabeth picked up the note off the table and gasped, "Pirates! Oh god! Roxanne, did they hurt you?"

  "N-no . . . they didn't hurt me," she stared up at Elizabeth, and stifled a cry, Elizabeth looked so much like her mother when she was worried, "B-but father! The note, it was . . . it was . . ."

  Jack set a hand over hers, "I can finish luv."

  He straightened up and, furrowed his brow a moment, trying to articulate the words properly, "Wha' we 'ave 'ere, is some bloody impatient pirates wantin' their debts paid up. Lemme ask ye Roxanne . . . the place was in a ruins, Aye?"

  Roxanne nodded her head slowly.

  "An', all of th' money gone, Aye?" he began pacing slowly.

  She nodded again. Jack pursed his lips a moment before continuing, "An', yer fatha . . ." he heard her trying to stifle back her cries, "Ye found th' note . . . attached to yer fatha . . . wit' a dagger, Aye?"

  He took her broken sobs as a yes. Elizabeth gasped, and Will's eyes nearly popped. Jack ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a small bottle of Rum, "If eva' there was a time t' drink . . ."

  Elizabeth snatched the bottle, "**This would not be it!**"

  Jack was so surprised about her outburst; he backed up, only to trip over a sitting stool, "**Bloody 'ell woman! Couldn' ye 'ave been a bit gentler?**"

  Elizabeth glared at him, turned about abruptly, and marched off into the kitchen with his Rum, no doubt going to hide it. Jack shook his head, and sat on the floor, brooding over his lost Rum. Roxanne looked around, and sighed.

  *_What am I going to do? I-I'm all alone now! With the store in ruins, and f-father gone . . ._*

  She let a few more tears escape before she quickly brushed them away; she hated to cry. Will looked up, and noticed Elizabeth wasn't back yet, "Roxanne, would you be so kind as to let me up? I must go see what is taking Elizabeth."

  "Oh, of course Will." Roxanne replied, in a cracked shaky voice.

  *_Dammit! I even sound pathetic!_*

  Roxanne slid away from Will, allowing him enough room to get up. Will stood, brushed his clothing a bit, and then walked out of the room, in search of Elizabeth. Roxanne slid back against the cushions and closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories.

  *_Pirates! God father . . . why did you have to have debts with pirates?! . . . I hate pirates, I hate pirates . . ._*

  Roxanne hissed under her breath hoarsely, "I hate pirates!"

  "Not all of us?"

  Roxanne jumped at the soft whisper so close to her ear. She opened her eyes to see Jack sitting in front of the sofa, grinning at her. As horrible Roxanne felt inside, nothing could stop her from smiling back at Jack, "No, I suppose I don't hate all of you."

  "Well thas good," he grinned again, leaning closer to her, "Now luv, I've got a proposition fer ye."

  Roxanne raised an eyebrow at his comment, "A proposition? And what would that be?"

  Jack rested his arm on the edge of the sofa, "Well luv . . . ye must 'ave thought about it . . . yer not safe 'ere. Them blokes that went afta' yer fatha' . . . Yer next."

  Roxanne took in a sharp intake of breath, "I-I know . . . but I don't know what to do . . ."

  Jack grinned, "Lucky fer ye, I do!"

  Roxanne grabbed his arm, "What do I do?!"

  "Calm down luv," he pried her hand away from his arm, and took it in his hand, "Yer commin' wit' me."

  Roxanne's eyes widened sufficiently at his comment, "With . . . with you?"

 Jack nodded, "Aye."

  "And where is it I would be going with you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

  Jack brought a hand to his chest, "Why, aboard the Pearl o' course!"

  A very large scream bubbled into the conversation, "**WHAAAAT?!**"


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- Short Chapters coming in ten-fold . . . I just love cliff hangin' you guys! Heh heh heh . . . also, It's 1:41 am . . . so I'm sleepy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Jack turned his head to the left, "Elizabeth! Ye here t' give me Rum back?"

  He looked at her with as much sincerity as his face could manage. Elizabeth glared down at him, "**You** are **not** taking Roxanne to the Pearl!"

  Jack stood up, "An' wha' do ye s'pose we do then luv? Leave 'er fer the ones tha' were afta' 'er fatha'? Ye saw th' note, jus' as I did; ye know tha' she canne stay 'ere! The safest place fer 'er is th' Pearl!"

  *_Why is Jack trying so hard to help me? What is he after?_*

  Elizabeth stood, quietly fuming at Jack for a few moments, "Oh, and the Black Pearl is so safe? How do you think your crew would react to another woman aboard? She should stay here! With Will and I, she would be safe!"

  "Oh, an' live like a pris'ner? She'd nay be able t' leave the 'ouse! An' yer comment 'bout me crew . . . Annamaria can 'andle 'erself quite fine aboard, an' I'm sure tha' Roxanne can as well." Jack set his hands on his hips, waiting for Elizabeth's rebuttal.

  Elizabeth looked from Roxanne to Jack before replying, "Annamaria is a pirate! Roxanne is not! She is a lady!"

  Even Roxanne had to laugh at that, "Elizabeth, please, I really appreciate your kindness . . . but when it all comes down to it, it is my decision, not yours,"

  Jack grinned mockingly. Roxanne turned to Jack, "Nor is it yours."

  Will walked to Roxanne's side, "So. What **is** your decision? Will you stay here, or go with Jack?"

  Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

  *_God, what should I do? Stay or go?_*

  She shook her head, "I'm really not entirely sure. I, don't want to leave. I'd miss you both terribly, but . . . I can't stay, I just can't."

  Jack turned to Roxanne, "So yer commin' wit' me?"

  Roxanne turned to Elizabeth, and with a silent apologetic look, she nodded.

  "Alright luv, ye need t' be gettin' all yer belongin's tha' ye'll be takin' wit' ye, cuz the Pearl is leavin' Harbor t'night." Jack grinned; he knew that she would come with him.

  However, Roxanne was not smiling, "**Tonight?!** I thought I'd have more time! God, I need to get home!"

  Roxanne turned and rushed past Will, towards the door, but Jack was faster. His arm blocked the door from her once again, "Ye think thas wise luv?"

  "Jack, I have to go home . . . there are things there that I must take with me." Roxanne grabbed his arm, and pulled it away from the door.

  Jack shook his head, "Fine, but I'll be meetin' ye in a few 'ours . . . t' take ye t' th' Pearl."

  Roxanne smiled up at him. "Aye Jack, and I shall be ready."

  Elizabeth stepped to Roxanne's side, "Please Roxanne, be careful."

  Roxanne smiled at her friends caring, "That I shall Elizabeth."

  Elizabeth pulled her into a tight hug. Roxanne hugged her back, knowing that this could be the last time she would see her in a long time. Will walked over and pulled Elizabeth off of Roxanne gently, before engulfing her in a hug as well. Roxanne smiled and patted his back softly, "Why William, I had no idea you felt that way."

  Will laughed softly into her hair, and let her go slowly, "I will miss you Roxanne."

  "Now don't speak of it like that. We shall see each other again, I give you my word!" Roxanne smiled at Will, before opening the door.

  She slid out of the house, and out of the sight of the other three. Jack grinned and shut the door, "Well, I've got me a few 'ours t' kill . . ." he turned to Elizabeth, "So what's say ye give me back me Rum?"


	11. Chapter 10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Roxanne ducked past into a back alley, trying to stay in the shadows. At this point, she could trust no one. She turned sharply, and glided across a dank wall. She slipped past a group of drunks unnoticed, and started sprinting towards her street. Roxanne ran up her front steps and fumbled with her key, nearly snapping it off in the keyhole. She heard the satisfied CLICK and turned the knob. She was grateful to see that the pirates did not yet know where she lived, seeing as how everything was just as she had left it.

  *_Thank God for small miracles_*

  She walked past her father's room and into her own. Roxanne sat down on her bed for a few moments, knowing that it would be the last time she would be sitting there. Roxanne sighed deeply and then jumped off of her bed. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out shirts, pants, an extra pair of boots, a few extra scarves, and a mess of female items. She threw it all onto the bed in a mess of colors. Roxanne then walked over to her vanity and opened a drawer. She pulled out a small box she used for storing her brushes and other personal items. She threw all what could fit into the box before closing it tightly. She also then tossed it onto the bed. Roxanne thought a moment, and then scurried into her father's room. She stopped shortly in the door.

  *_It's still as if I shouldn't be in here . . . father thought I didn't know he kept what he did._*

  She stepped over to her father's closet, and pulled the door open. She ruffled through his clothes, until she found what she was looking for. Roxanne pulled out a long, and bright emerald green dress. She held it carefully in her hands. Roxanne was about to close the closet, when something caught her eye. She set the dress on her father's bed carefully, before kneeling down and picking up a small box. Roxanne opened the lid to discover that it was full up with bullets.

  "Oh, father. A last parting gift. I thank you." Roxanne kissed her hand and then blew up to the ceiling.

  She gathered the dress in her arms, and held the box in her left hand. She left her father's room, and closed the door tightly, in respect for him. Roxanne returned to her room and set the box on the bed. She held onto the dress, holding it up to her, and standing in front of her mirror.

  *_Ah mother, we could have been twins . . ._*

  "I miss you." She brought her hand across the fabric softly.

  Roxanne set the dress on her bed, knelt down, and retrieved a bag from underneath the mattress. She opened the bag, and began shoving the clothing into it. She dropped both boxes on top. Roxanne set the bag down, and stared over at her mother's dress. She tilted her head.

  *_I-I could . . . I have time . . ._*

  Roxanne laid the dress out on the bed, and pulled off her coat. She tossed it onto the bed, along with her hat, shirt, and pants. She picked up the dress carefully, and slid her legs into it. Roxanne lifted the dress up over her taught bodice, and slipped her arms into the short, silk sleeves. She moved her hands around back of the dress, and was thankful of her mother.

  *_You were always the smartest in the family mother._*

  Roxanne grabbed the laces of the back of the dress. Her mother had inverted them, so that it tied at the bottom, making it possible for her to tie it by herself. Roxanne did a quick, but very taught; bow, and stared down at the dress. It fit her perfectly; she really was her mother's daughter. She began gliding along the floor, mimicking the memories she still had of her mother. Roxanne spun silently, and caught the bottom of the dress with her hand, letting the material slide through her fingers. Roxanne sighed, and lay back on her bed, closing her eyes.

  "I miss you mother . . . father." she took a few deep breaths, and let herself doze off quietly.

                   ************************

  Roxanne turned slowly. She could smell it again. That same scent from the dream she had that night at Will's. Roxanne slowly opened her eyes. She saw not only that the sun had begun to set, but she also saw a very smug Jack Sparrow hovering over her, "Bloody Hell!"

 She shot up, and startled Jack terribly, "Fer th' luv o' God woman! Ye tryin' ter give a 'eart attack!"

  "It would serve you right for startling me so horribly!" She kicked her legs out over the side of the bed, "How in God's name did you get in anyways? I'm sure I locked the door."

  Jack grinned and nodded, "Aye, tha' ye did . . . bu' when ye nay answered th' door, I 'ad t' 'unlock it' me own way."

  "You picked my front door?!" Roxanne cried.

  Jack grinned and leaned into her, "Aye, that I did . . . ye think I'd miss a chance ter see such a glorious sleepin' beauty?"

  Roxanne stepped off the bed, raising an eyebrow at his comment.

  *_What in the world is he talking about?_*

  She was nearly going to ask him, when she felt the dresses fabric graze her toes. Roxanne stared down, and gasped when she realized that she was still in the dress, 

"Oh my god!"

  Jack grinned down at her and trailed a finger across the nape of her neck, "Ye know . . . ye look right like a lady in them skirtin's."

  Roxanne tried to suppress the strong reddening that was rising from her chest, "Are you saying that I wasn't a lady before?"

  Jack shook his head, "No, ye were not."

  He ducked, just out of reach of Roxanne's swinging fist, "Ye didn' let me finish!"

  Roxanne stopped swinging, "Then please do."

  "Ye were no lady . . . but ye were a fine pirate lass." Jack grinned and grabbed her by the waist.

  She slapped his hand away from her, "Don't touch! This is fine material!"

  Jack raised his hands up mockingly, "Oy! Sorry luv, did it b'long t' th' Queen?"

  He laughed loudly at his own joke. Roxanne lowered her head, "No . . . it was my mother's. It's one of the only things I have left of hers."

  Jack stopped laughing. He sat down on her bedding, and slipped off his hat, "Luv, I'm sorry . . . I didn' know, when did . . . yer mother . . ."

  Roxanne sat down next to Jack, "I was 13. She contracted a fatal illness. To this day, we still have **no** idea what it was. It ate her from the inside out. She crumbled Jack! Mum put on a brave face, f-for me . . . but I could tell. She was dying, and I **couldn't do anything to stop it!** It hurt . . . **so much!**"

  "Luv, come on luv. Ye got ter be calmin' down." He held onto her shoulders tightly.

  "I-I thought things had gotten better . . . I thought I could move on . . . but, but . . . now father," Roxanne thrashed back from Jack's grasp and stood up, "I-I'm all alone now! So alone!"

  Roxanne dropped to her knees; her mother's dress fanning out around her. As horribly she was sobbing, Jack couldn't deny that she look a vision kneeling there. He shook the thought from his head violently, and pulled her up by her wrists, "Ye listen here! Yer not alone! Ye 'ave William, an' Elizabeth . . . an' best o' all luv, ye got me."

  Jack smiled sincerely at her, and brushed away some of her hair off of her face, seeing as how it had matted down against her forehead, "Aren' ye goin' t' tell me no' ter touch yer 'air?"

  Roxanne looked up at Jack, with a tear stained face. Then, in lightning speed, she rushed towards him, pressing her lips against his, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack, obviously taken by great surprise; couldn't help enjoy the moment, but then pushed her off of him, "Luv? Wha' are ye doin'?"

  *_OH MY GOD! What did I just do?!_*

  "Luv? Ye gonna tell me why ye did tha'?" Jack stood there, bewildered, but amused.

  Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, but instead, out came a small gasp, and she fell against the bedding. Roxanne had fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Oooh! She kissed him! Ohhh . . .  what will happen next??? Well . . . I already know, so **HAH!** I promise to update real soon . . . I just wanna watch Paradise Hotel tonight . . . I write more after!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N- Hello! Long time without an update . . . well, a long time for me . . . I have school now, so the updates may be spaced a bit more . . . but here's another chapy! Wee!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Roxanne began to stir. She turned on her side. She could feel everything moving, ever so slowly. She opened her eyes. She looked around; this wasn't her room. She stared down at herself.

  *_Dammit! I'm still in the dress! God, where am I now?_*

  Roxanne stood up, and cursed herself for not putting on her boots in her room. She paneled floor was freezing. She crept to a window. She should have noticed from the size and shape, but when she looked out, she knew.

  "My god! I'm on the Pearl!" Roxanne stared down at the thrashing waves against the ship.

  She stepped back from the window, and felt the gentle rocking of the ship on the water. Roxanne sat back down on the bed to steady herself. She looked around the room, to gather her surroundings. There was a small desk, with a bottle of ink and some parchment lying on it. There was also a large wardrobe, not fitting in with the décor of the room. The doors had large mirrors on the front and jewels set into the wood. It seemed as though someone would have spent a small fortune to have it made. Roxanne stood up and walked over to the mirror, running her fingers over the jewels. She was tempted to open the doors, but thought better of it. Roxanne turned to the door that led out of the room; she stared at it for a moment, before darting her gaze across the room, her eyes searching. She lit up in a smile when she found what she was searching for. Roxanne picked up her waist sash with her sword and pistol. She cried in frustration when she didn't see her clothes.

  *_Damn that Sparrow . . . making me trot around in a dress._*

  She shook her head and tied her sash around her waist, making sure that it didn't snag on any of the material. Roxanne strode over to the door and peered through small window. It was dark, and she didn't see many crewmen on the deck, though, she couldn't be sure where on the deck she was. Roxanne opened the door as quietly as she could, and slipped past it. She stood a moment and let the wind rush past her hair. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the salty air. Though it was short lived, when a voice crashed its way through her quiet, blissful moment,

  "Well, 'ello, . . . what do we 'ave here?"

  Roxanne turned abruptly and laid her eyes on a strange man. He had dirty long gray hair, his eyes were a steel gray, well, one was horribly blood shot, and when he smiled at her, she could see that his teeth were a strong shade of yellow. The stench coming from him gave Roxanne an unsettling feeling; he smelled almost the same as the drunken oaf that went after her.

  *_God dammit! Why did I have to put this on? No one will take me seriously in a dress!_*

  Nevertheless, Roxanne stood tall and looked the man in the eye, "I'm sorry? Can I help you with something?"

  The man grinned, "Well, maybe ye can . . . it's been s'long since we've 'ad such a pretty young lass aboard th' Pearl . . ." he stepped closer to her.

  "I suggest you move back, if you do indeed know what's good for you." Roxanne's voice quivered a bit in the beginning, but the look in her eyes more than made up for it.

  The man laughed, and took another step, "I d'know whas good fer me . . . tha' dress mus' be awfully tigh' on ye . . . I can help ye wit' that," he slid his hand down the side of her dress.

  Roxanne's hand shot down the her side, and then pointed straight out at the man, her pistol clutched tightly in her fingers, "I told you . . . step back, or this bullet shall find a new home . . . between your thighs," Roxanne lowered slowly to just below his waist.

  The man's eyes widened and he crossed his legs protectively, "'ey now, I wus jus' offerin' . . . no need a ye getting' yer corset in a bunch," Roxanne didn't move, "Alright, I'm goin'!"

  He turned and walked off briskly, mumbling about "damned women". Roxanne heard a softly chuckling coming from just above her. She pocketed her gun back in her holster and turned around, staring up. She saw a woman with long black hair, laughing at the scene that had just happened. Roxanne lifted her skirt off the ground and stepped up the steps up to her. She noticed that she was at the helm.

  *_So this is Annamaria? Hmmmm . . ._*

  She stepped up to her, "Hello, you are Annamaria?"

  Annamaria nodded, "Aye, that I be. An ye must be Roxanne, William an' 'Lizabeth's friend."

  Roxanne nodded back at her, "Yes, that would be me."

  "Yer pretty good with a pistol . . . fer a . . ." Annamaria trailed off her speech.

  Roxanne grinned, "For a girl? You couldn't seriously be thinking that, I mean, what do you think you are?"

  Annamaria laughed heartily, "Aye, sometimes I just f'get, bein' surrounded by all th' men."

  Roxanne nodded, "Speaking of, have you seen the Captain? I'm in much need to speak with him."

  Annamaria's mouth twitched into a smug smile, "Ye betta' be watchin' how you say tha', they'll think yer notin' but a . . ."

  "And if they think that, they will feel the cool glint of my cutlass lodged square between their ribcage." Roxanne brought her hand down to her side, patting her sheath proudly.

  Annamaria laughed and nodded, "Ye'll do jus' fine her lass . . . ah! There be our faithful Cap'n."

  She pointed and Roxanne followed her gaze back to the cabin she just emerged from. Roxanne smiled and grabbed her skirts once again, "Thank you Annamaria!"

  She walked as quickly as she could, but not as much to seem eager to see him. She came to the door and pulled it open silently, slipping past the frame. Jack had his back to her, and it didn't seem as if he heard her come in, as he was speaking to himself softly, "Where is tha' bloody woman? I bring 'er aboard me ship, an' she's run off already . . . I wus 'opin' ter finish tha' delicious kiss she gave me . . ."

  Roxanne's eyes widened as she remembered why she had fainted.

  *_Oh god . . . I **did** kiss him! & Now I've brought myself into a room with us alone . . ._*

  Roxanne turned to slowly try and slip back out of the room, but her dress rustled against the door. Jack spun around, and his mouth turned up into a great smile when he saw her, "Well luv, 'ere ye be . . . I wus beginnin' ter think ye'd run off on me."

  He stepped closer to her, and with her back to the door; she had no room to move out of his way. She took in a deep breath, and pressed herself against the door, "Y-yes Jack, here I am . . ."

  Jack tilted his head at her, "Ye alright luv? Ye seem a bit . . . nervous."

  Roxanne shifted her eyes, so that she wouldn't look into his, "No Jack, I am not nervous."

  Jack grabbed the bottom of her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes, "Then why ain't ye lookin' at me?"

  Roxanne stared up at him, her eyes tracing the lines of deep kohl around his. Her eyes slid down over his body, her gaze catching quickly over every layer of clothing he was wearing.

  _*Hmmm . . . he must be so warm in all of that . . . I could help him take it off so easily . . . Oh God! What is the matter with me? I **am** turning into a tawdry whore . . .*_

  Roxanne sunk back against the wall and closed her eyes tightly. Though, she may not have thought this, such a good idea, being what happened next.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N- I know, I know . . . short chapter! But this is my second chapter in the same day! So cut me some slack . . . pwease? . . . I wuv you . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Jack saw her staring at his belts so intently. He then saw her lean back and close her eyes. Jack grinned and decided this was as good a time as any to pick up where they had stopped. He no longer desired to know why. Jack moved his body up against hers, and pressed his lips over Roxanne's, sliding his tongue slowly past her supple lips. Well **he** thought they were. It took Roxanne a moment into his kiss to realize what was happening. She felt her lips working as if in muscle memory. Without her brain giving permission, she was kissing back into Captain Jack Sparrow. She brought her hands up to his chest and held them there, absent-mindedly feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat, before pushing off of him. Jack could have kept her from breaking the kiss, had he desired so, but he was curious to her reaction. She stood a moment, shaking her head, "N-no Jack . . ."

  He ran a finger down along her neck, "No wha' luv?"

  She slapped his hand away, "Just no!"

  "Ye seemed righ' eager back in yer room . . ." Jack wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and ran the other along her hair.

  "I didn't say you could touch my hair!" Roxanne hissed at him and drug her hand across his cheek.

 She was a bit too forceful, so her nails pulled at his skin, leaving light white rips in his tanned skin, turning slowly red. Jack let go of her waist and brought his hand up to his face. Roxanne slid back against the door as hard as she could.

  *_Oh god, what is he going to do now? He nearly snapped my arm off the last time I tried to hit him . . . oh Jack, I didn't mean it, please know I didn't mean it . . ._*

  Jack brought his fingers against the raw slits of skin on he cheek. He glared down at her, all of the playfulness lost in his now cold eyes, "Yer clothes are unda' th' bed, I'd say, git changed, not many o' th' men on th' ship will 'esitate from tryin' to rip off yer dress  . . ."

  Roxanne slid past him and knelt down to retrieve her clothes. She turned back to thank him, but the door just closed behind him. She sat on the floor, brooding over what just happened.

  *_How dare he think that he could just kiss me like that! I'm not a plaything of his! Bloody pirates!_*

  She pulled the bag up onto the bed, and sat down, pulling out a white shirt, dirty pants; she couldn't remember if they had originally been black or brown, and a pair of lace up black boots. Roxanne was about to reach for the lacing on her dress, when she stood up and walked over to the window on the door. She stared out of it, and reached down for the knob, locking the door. Roxanne then grabbed her clothing and moved over to the wardrobe. She opened one of the doors so it would block the window. She slid her fingers to the back of the dress and untied the laces, letting the dress drop to her feet. She pulled the pants up over her legs and hips, and fastened it tightly. Roxanne slipped the shirt over her shoulders, and slid her arms into the sleeves, buttoning it up quickly. She picked up the dress and folded it carefully, and then closing the wardrobe door, she walked back over to the bed. Roxanne sat down next to her bag and began tying up her boots. After making sure they were tight enough, she and shoved one hand into her bag, rummaging around in the bottom. She pulled out her scarf and a leather lace. Roxanne then dug a bit deeper, and pulled out the two boxes. First she pulled out her brush, and ran it through her hair. She began braiding it tightly, as to keep it out of her face. Roxanne tied it securely at the bottom with the lace, and tied the scarf around her head. She looked over in the mirror,

  *_Not too bad, I'll do just fine in this._*

  Roxanne opened the second box and pulled her pistol out of the holster. She opened the barrel and began placing bullets in the empty slots. She deposited the gun back next to her hip, and put both boxes back in the bag. Roxanne stood up, and pulled her jacket up off the floor, dusting it off a bit. She slid it on and picked her hat up next, and headed for the door.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N – Whoa . . . a while since I updated . . . sorry, I had lots of homework . . . and very lovely drama classes, but here is another one . . . yes, it does portray Jack a bit as a horrible guy . . . but it's not my intention, I mean, he is a pirate, pillage and plunder and all that, right? So without any further adieu . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Roxanne let the door close behind her. The sun had begun to come up while she was changing. The light pinks and blues, melding from the dark gray's and blacks. Roxanne walked over to the side of the ship, and rested against the railing. For some strange reason, she felt so "at peace". She just stood there and watched the sun rise. All she could see was the sky meeting the water. She was so far from home . . .

  *_God, I miss Will and Elizabeth . . ._*

  She let a few tears escape from her eyes before she hastily wiped them away.

                   ************************

  Jack stood at the helm, boring his eyes into Roxanne's back, muttering softly to himself, "Bloody women."

  He saw her bring her sleeve up to her face quickly, before dropping her arm back to her side. Jack was tempted to go over to her; but what little better judgment he had left, told him not to. He hit the ship's wheel hard with his fist. Annamaria stepped up beside him, "Ah, Cap'n? maybe I should take th' wheel, ye seem a bit . . ."

  She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as she had to grab the wheel before it tilted the ship, seeing as Jack had let go so suddenly. Once she had a good hold on the wheel, she glared at Jack, spitting out at him, "**Are ye bloody well trying to kill us?!**"

  Jack turned back to her, and narrowed his eyes, "I swear, if ye weren't a woman . . . I'd 'ave brought me knuckles across yer jaw long ago."

  He turned away from her again. Annamaria noticed how he was stared at Roxanne, well, the back of Roxanne. Jack turned back to see Annamaria grinning at him. She was tempted to make a comment, but something in her head prevented her from doing so, though, she didn't know what. Instead, she turned her head towards Roxanne, just in time to see her keel back and hit the hard wooden planks.

                   ************************

  Roxanne felt her stomach growl, and for the first time in nearly two days, she realized that she hadn't eaten.

  *_Damn, I'm famished . . . but I don't think Jack is really going to be in the generous mood at the moment . . . I'll just have to hold out a bit longer._*

  Roxanne's body began to feel heavier, and she slumped a bit on the railing. Her head drooped down to her chest and her knees buckled. She slid back off of the railing, dropping to the deck floor, and hit her head on the wood, knocking her unconscious.

                   ************************

  Annamaria wasn't the only one to see Roxanne's drop. First Jack's head snapped around at the sudden loud THUD, his lips ready to bawl out whoever had dropped something; but when his eyes found only Roxanne, lying motionless on the deck, his mouth hung agape, and his heart seemed to leap to his throat. He grabbed the upper railing and swung himself over it, landing on the main deck. He ran over to Roxanne, sliding down onto his knees next to her, "Luv? Can ye hear me? Come on now luv, t'is not funny no more."

  He breathed a long sigh of relief; when Roxanne groaned, and lifted her head slightly. Though it seemed premature, as her head slumped back down against the cool deck moments later, her eyes delicately closed. Jack scooped her up into his arms, and staggered to his feet. His eyes met with his crew, most bewildered from the spectacle of some unknown woman being able to get Captain Jack Sparrow so worked up. He glared a grave death graze at his crew, "**Wha' are ye standin' around fer?! Ge' back ter work!**"

 The men hastily returned to their posts, and tried their dammed ness not to make eye contact with their Captain. Jack growled under his breath, but another groan brought him back to Roxanne, who needed tending. He brought her back into the cabin, and laid her on the bed for the second time. Jack sat down at the desk, and set his feet up. A rapping on the door, brought his feet crashing down in fury, "**Who the bloody 'ell is it?!**"

  Jack thrust the door open, to find one of his crewmen holding a tray of food, "Sorry Cap'n . . . bu', Annamaria said ter bring this fer yer woman . . ."

  He smirked a bit as he said that, and thrust the tray at Jack, before turning around, most likely going back to pass a few rumors with his mates. Jack growled, and slammed the door, dropping the tray on the desk. The loud BANG of metal on wood caused Roxanne to flinch. Jack turned towards the bed, 

"Luv, are ye awake?"

                   ************************

  *_If I don't move, he won't know I'm awake . . ._*

  A loud BANG caused her to flinch.

  "Luv, are ye awake?"

  *_Well, so much for that._*

  Roxanne turned to face Jack, "Yes Jack, I am."

  Jack sat back down on the chair near the desk, and grabbed an apple off of the tray, polishing it off on his shirt, "So wha' was wit' th' act ou' there?"

  Roxanne bolted up, and after a few moments of collecting herself, she struck a finger out at Jack, "ACT?! I haven't had the easiest two days you know! Before meeting you, my life was a paradise. I had good friends, a loving father, and a HOME. Now I'm stuck on a ship with bloody dirty pirates, my friend's gone, and my father . . ."

  She turned away from Jack, blinking away the tears. Jack leaned in to her, and set a hand on her shoulder. Roxanne spun back towards him, "**Don't bloody well touch me!**"

  She spit in his face. Jack's eyes lit up in a fiery rage. Before he could level himself, he had brought the back of his hand across her cheek, and spit back at her, "**You ruddy little bitch!**"

  Roxanne's cheek stung terribly, and she was clutching her head, the terrible memories flooding back. At the realization of what he had just done, Jack tried to apologize, though; he was never quite good at it, "Luv, I . . . ye brought it on yer . . . if ye hadn't . . ."

  "Get out." Roxanne's finger pointed at the door.

  "Bu' luv, this is me . . ." 

  "**GET OUT NOW!!!**" she screamed through a ragged sob.

  Jack backed up, and threw the door open, again facing his crew, staring absurdly at him. He slammed the door behind him, "**What are you bloody well looking at?!**"

  The crew turned away from him, and Jack turned back to the door, "T'rown ou' o' me own room."


	15. Chapter 14

A/N – I KNOW I KNOW!!!! And I'm sorry! But I've had school, writer's block, and I just got a BF! EEK! . . . he's not Captain Jack Sparrow, but he's not half bad *wink wink* . . . anyways, here is the next Chapter, Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Savvy?" – speaking  

 *_Savvy?*_ – thinking

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Jack fidgeted at the helm, looking back at the cabin door. It had been nearly an hour since Annamaria had entered to talk to Roxanne. She commented that she would have spit at him too, and that he was a right fuck-up for speaking to her like that. Jack had just stared back at her, and told Annamaria to get on with it. He stared out at the open water, and took in a deep breath, "Bloody women."

  "Wha' about women?" Annamaria tapped her foot on the deck and glared at Jack.

  Jack grinned at her, "Annamaria! Wha' did ye find out?"

  Annamaria shook her head, "It was a woman's chat Jack, no' a interrogation, bu' I can tell ye, she's sorry she spit at ye, an' she's got a lovely red cheek thanks t' ye."

  "I didne mean to." Jack resigned, dropping head slightly.

  She shook her head at him, "Roxanne knows that, bu' it's not so much tha' ye hit her . . ."

  Jack looked up at Annamaria, "Then whas got 'er so upset?"

  "I ain't tellin' ye anymore." She told him sternly.

  Jack pounded the wheel hard with his fist, "You bloody women . . . if ye ain't goin' ter tell me, I'll go find out fer meself!"

  Jack made to take his hands off the wheel, but Annamaria held her hand up before he could, "Don't ye dare, she'll be needin' time **away** from ye."

  Jack growled half-heartedly, and slunk back, "Fine."

  He took one look back at his "former" cabin, and then set his eyes back to the open waters.

                   ************************

  Roxanne grabbed the last bit of crumbs off of the tray and licked her fingers clean. She hadn't realized how hungry she really was until she had set her eyes on the tray, shortly after Annamaria had left.

  *_My eating habits are getting more atrocious, must have been father's influence . . ._*

  Roxanne's eyes blinked, shoving away tears, she wasn't going to cry every time she thought of her father. She slammed her fist on the desk, "I will not be weak!"

  She heard a metal tinkling against wood. Roxanne looked down and noticed a drawer to the desk. She carefully slid the drawer open. Roxanne peered into the near empty crevice. Her eyes set on a small glistening gem. She reached her hand in and pulled out a small ring. It was a glowing gold with a beautiful flawless diamond. Roxanne could tell immediately that it was an engagement ring. But, what in god's name was **Jack Sparrow** doing with an engagement ring? Her mind raced to think of a plausible explanation, and finally settled.

  *_He must not have known this was in here, probably forgot to pawn it off or something._*

  As she was thinking, Roxanne slipped the ring onto her finger. She didn't realize until she began tapping her fingers on the desk. Roxanne heard a soft CLANK scraping the wood. She looked down and saw the ring, "Oh my!"

  She went to pull it off of her finger, but hesitated, feeling it wasn't right to take it off. She shook that thought from her head and yanked the ring off, tossing it back in the drawer. Roxanne slammed it shut and stood up from the desk, dropping back down on the bed. As she stared around the room, her mind came into realization. She had commandeered Jack's quarters. She felt a small pang of guilt in her stomach.

  *_I'm being petty. I mean I know that Jack was being a horrible rowdy bloody pirate . . . but that's who he is. I cannot fault him for that._*

  Roxanne stood up and stepped over to the door. She looked out, and saw Jack, well, the back of him, standing at the helm. She saw him standing proudly, and she admired the way he could command the ship. She watched his arms steer at the helm, and she remember how it felt for them to be around her. She gasped as she realized what she was thinking.

  *_God no! I do not want Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll go insane before letting myself think that. _

_He's a pirate, albeit a devilishly handsome one . . . a pirate nonetheless. It would never work._*

  She gathered herself before letting her hand touch the doorknob, taking soft deep breaths, still staring at Jack. She blinked a few times, her head swimming at the sight of him. She shook her head again, and swung the door open. Her eyes caught Jack's. Roxanne was so surprised he had noticed her so quickly, that she stumbled a bit. Luckily she caught herself, and grabbed the side of her doorframe. She cursed Jack under her breath.

                   ************************

  Jack was growing tired of staring out at the water. Usually he loved the sight of freedom, and the ocean was beautiful to him, but the thought of Roxanne sprawled out in his bed, without **him** there as well, dug deep at his ego. He turned back to glared at the closed door, but his eyes met the soft hazel of Roxanne's. He tilted his head at her, as he saw her reach out for the doorframe. She dropped her gaze from him, and he noticed her knuckles turn white from gripping the frame so hard. Jack then saw her walk over to Annamaria, and speak to her quietly. Annamaria shook her head, and chuckled as she made her way over to Jack, "She says ye can have yer quarters back . . . she's a fine girl Capt'n, too nice though. I'd have stayed where she was."

  Jack stared from Annamaria, then over to Roxanne, "I shant be 'avin' a conversation wit' Roxanne t'rough ye, Annamaria. If she's tryin' ter give meself a friendly gesture, tell 'er I ain't acceptin' it 'til she speaks ter me 'erself."

  "Yer tempting yer fate Cap'n." Annamaria shook her head and walked back over to Roxanne.

  Jack watched them speak, and grinned at the murderous glare in Roxanne's eyes. He watched her stride up to him and glare into his eyes, "You want a conversation?! I try to be civilized, and you throw it back in my face! You're lucky I only spit at you once!"

  Jack motioned one hand to Annamaria, "Calm yerself luv, I'm only wantin' a word wit ye. Annamaria, could ye take th' wheel fer me, Roxanne an' I need ter speak in private."

  Annamaria held the wheel with one hand, and watched Jack try to slip his arm around Roxanne. She spun out of his reach and glared at him, "**NO!** I'm through speaking in private!"

  "Now luv, ye betta be calmin' yerself down. T'aint no cause for a commotion." Jack held his arm up at Roxanne, and grinned at her.

  Roxanne's mouth twitched fiercely at his grin, and instantaneously, her hand was at her side. She pulled her cutlass free from its sheath, and pointed it out at Jack, "Oh, on the contrary . . 

. I believe it is."

  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the crewmen reach for his sword. She shot her other hand at her waist and cocked her gun, "It isn't your place to interfere."

  He dropped his hand from his side and stared at the barrel of the gun. Jack, still grinning, raised his arms to his men, "Now now men, I do believe she's serious. Don' be gittin' in her way."

  Roxanne's head cocked to one side, and she slid her glance back at Jack, her nostrils flared, her teeth grinding against each other. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, pulled her blade back, and then thrust is forward, slicing Jack cleanly. Jack stumbled back . . .


End file.
